


too short

by direhund



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direhund/pseuds/direhund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you do something stupid on impulse and it just so happens to follow you for days after the fact</p>
            </blockquote>





	too short

**Author's Note:**

> whats up its been two years ive missed writing

Honestly, Sollux hated the subway. It was noisy and generally crowded – sensory hell for his socially inept and anxious ass – and if he didn’t have to walk so far to get to his job otherwise, he wouldn’t even consider taking it. Alas it was the best he had. So, as per the usual, he went rushing to catch it on time, squeezing through the doors minutes before it was too late. Naturally there were no open seats, and with a sigh, he moved to the middle. He reached up for one of the handles that hung from the roof on impulse, although he’d long since learned his short stature made it too difficult to reach. He went through with the half-assed attempt, though, unknowingly catching the eyes of the stranger next to him.

Upon seeing his failure, the stranger apparently saw fit to take it, even though he was already holding onto one. It was petty and just what Sollux would expect from such a pompous looking douchebag, and without really thinking about it, he took hold of his arm instead to spite him. It was perfectly within reach, as opposed to the handle, and the appalled look he received in return was completely worth the flare of embarrassment he felt when he caught up with the fact that he’d done that to a complete stranger. He swallowed and fought the urge to yank his hand back, glowering to hide his sudden cold nervousness. Eventually the asshole huffed and looked away, eyes narrow and annoyed, but let Sollux hold onto him for balance until their (apparently) shared stop.

As fate would have it, now that they’d noticed each other – especially in such an odd manner – they _kept_ noticing each other. Even outside the subway. They frequented the same game shop, and the hipster shithead apparently favored the same book store Sollux did. They’d even crossed paths at the same damn _grocery store_. Often Sollux’s bemused looks were met with surprise or disdain, until eventually, in the most grudgingly, childishly avoidant way possible, he approached the guy and requested a meet up for lunch.

 _Or maybe coffee?_  He would add hesitantly (he looked like the coffee-guzzling type).

_A date?_

_Yeah – uh, I mean, I guess if you want it to be… But we can just hang out, too, if a date's not okay._

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually about a year old and the last fan-work i did before more recent months. things are pretty short (if you read the other piece i posted a bit ago), but i'm slowly getting back into my writing groove, so come visit me at kezialyrikos.tumblr.com and feel free to chat! i will take inspiration wherever i can get it ^^


End file.
